MCSM:New Edition S2 Episode 5
Gatteline:Okay,Back at the world Now need to reach peaceful town... man it is turned into hell town Sam:Man,I actually love my adventures Lewis:Who doesn't Elizabeth:I can't wait to see you're town Kyle:Umm okay At the town Gatteline:This place is just insane Sam:Look,the mess the Sans has made ,made everyone as prisoners Gatteline:Anyone have an idea to defeat him? Lewis:I think we should head to Jeff's shop there we can get materials and see if there is Jeff Gatteline:We have to sneak! Keep quiet! A guard is here and now run for it Sam:Okay At the shop Jeff:Thank God they didn't notice my shop Gatteline:Hello Jeff Jeff:Gatte,I am so glad to see you I have been alone in here Gatteline:Me too dude,Now do you have any supplies that can make us sneak into the office of him Jeff:Maybe,I do have some armour though Gatteline:Thank goodness,Do you have weapons Jeff:Yeah I do,Lets equip Gatteline:Going for the blue one Sam:I am gonna chose red armour Jeff:Myself choose Green armour Lewis:Purple Gatteline:Don't forget for guns Jeff:AK-47 Sam:AUG Gatteline:M4A1 Lewis:M16A2 Gatteline:Now got all guns but we won't be able to defeat the large army got any way to sneak in? Jeff:I got a map Gatteline:Okay,I got a plan: Firstly,We have to go into tower we can't go through entrance gate so we will make a pickaxe to break the wall and then get in the tower and fight the security guards and Kill Sans and his little army Jeff:A good plan I guess now let's go When sneaking Gatteline:Shhhh,Keep quiet we have to stay quiet to pass through these guards and great a camera how we are gonna turn it off Jeff:To disable it,We will firstly need to go to security room,It will contain all security measures in place so We have don't have to sneak we will just kill all guards and disable the security system and sneak in the tower Gatteline:Good!Now we need to go there At there Guard:Hey who are you,Why aren't you in prison Gatteline:Die now Sam:We have to kill all these guards Guards Leader:Attack! Firstly all of them shoot and no one dies and then Gatteline shoots one and other friends kill all his servants Gatteline:Now is our chance Jeff:Great,Now we need to find a way to open this door Gatteline:We will just need a wire with electricity we need to look for sockets Lewis:Found it Gatteline:Great work!Through this wire I'll connect it and keep it do door and the door will open Lewis:Its opened let's go In there Gatteline:Great even more,The computer is plugged out with his wire and the socket isn't the 3 pin one we need to find a cable tell then a wire for computers Sam:Well I found the cable reel Lewis:Found the wire now need to connect it Jeff:I'll do it Gatteline:Now we need to find the system and There it is Jeff:Lets disable it Gatteline:There we go! Now need to look for materials for a pickaxe Jeff:Wait a minute I see a stick but no metal we need to find some metalto craft it Gatteline:Found some metal stones? Well forget but we need a carver to make it in the right shape Sam:I found a carver Gatteline:Well I have carved them now let's craft Jeff:There it is let's go now At the tower Gatteline:Need to break this and done Elizabeth:Man I can't wait to kill that stupid guy Gatteline:The wall is broken and now need to go up Elizabeth:Its getting crazy Gatteline:Now we are here now need to find him Lewis:Found him Sans:Who are you guys and You? What are you doing here you should be in my prison Jason:I breaked them out Sans:Okay,Okay cool ahem..Attack! Gatteline:I am gonna fight you Sans:Oh really it will be fun killing you Gatteline:Hah take that Sans:I am gonna keep dodging and kill you Jeff:Ugh this is intense Sans:Now you need to die Jeff:We got them Gatteline:Now We need to kill you Sans:You are never gonna kill me Jeff:This army is tough Sam:We killed them now it's your turn Sans Sans:Wait,Can I turn good Gatteline:Of course Sans:Well I am gonna go and ha killed that woman and your servant Gatteline:Now it's time for you Sans:Ahhh die Gatteline:There you go,Now do you have Last words Sans:I am not gonna die Gatteline:Now you're dead! Finally you were a threat to this world Sam:Lets go free prisoners At prison Gatteline:Guards! Surrender your boss is dead! Guard:No! You're lying Gatteline:Then go check the tower Guard:I'll go with you At tower Guard:Okay,I surrender to you Gatteline:Good,Now time to go to your cell At there Guard:Our boss is dead! NOW we need to surrender Guard 2:Okay,Lets go can we get out of here? Gatteline:No you will go to cells Guard:Lets go dude Gatteline:Those idiots! At celebration Gatteline:That's right I saved the world from the Sans again Fanboy:Ahhhh I am excited Fangirl:Me too I will eat some pizzas The end of Season 2 Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games